New World
by furude rika.03
Summary: What was going on in Serah's mind before she met Noel? How did she took her Sister's disappearance? Not good with summaries. Basically, how I see the ending theme "New World".
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy or any of its characters as it is the property of Square Enix. There is no financial gain made from this. This is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the song New World to which I based this story.

 **Author's Note** : I've changed the word "baby" from the original song to **** as I could never imagine Serah calling Lightning "baby". Spoiler for Lightning's real name.

This is what was going in my mind whenever I listen to the ending theme of Final Fantasy XIII-2, New World.

* * *

 **Serah's POV**

Starring the stars,feelings winds every time.

I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here.

 _Ever since Hope found your survival knife at the base of the pillar, I have been thinking of you, Lightning, where did you disappear to? I go out at night and stare at the stars wishing for you to return, to hug you, laugh with you to feel your warmth, but instead I only feel the cold winds touch my skin and send shivers inside of me and...inside my heart._

Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once.

Cause you were such a precious part of me

And there's no one who'll fill my broken heart

 _Snow said he'll go look for you but he never came back. I tried to be strong, as strong as you, but I could no longer hold back my tears. I've missed you so much. Ever since our mom died you took care of me. You threw everything, your childhood, your happiness, even your name which was the last thing our parents gave you, all for me, without asking for anything in return but my happiness. Ever since our parents died you served as my Light, when I cried that day you stood by my side, comforting and trying to hold back all your emotions. But now, you're gone as well, there is no one who'll comfort me like last time. I miss you my dear sister._

Oh but now, I have realized.

The reason why I live in this world,

Even you have left me here alone.

 _You've quietly endured everything, not once did you complain, not once did you showed me how difficult it is on your part, and I know you did it all for me. Without you I will never have survived this world. But now you've left me as well, what am I to do now? I know you want me to be strong..._

I found the way where I can get hope for the future.

 _...so now I will no longer sit by while you once again throw everything for me. Where ever you are I'm sure you're fighting for me once again. This time I'll fight too. I'll find a way to get you back, I know you are still alive and that knowledge alone is enough for me not to give up, not to lose hope._

****,I'm gonna see the new world.

With nothing but the love you gave me.

Only thing I can do is to trust the time we shared.

 _I will step forward and fix everything. With your love, your sacrifices, my heart will not waver, I will find a way to fix everything. I trust that the time we shared is enough to bring you back to me._

****, I'm gonna go to the new world.

With nothing but the strength you gave me.

There's nothing to be afraid of,

I know your love will lead me where I should be.

 _I'm not afraid, I will not give in. You gave me strength to carry on, strength to look for you. I'm not afraid, if I'm ever in any danger you've always showed up and save me, this time it's my turn._

Even if it is dark and hand time for me.

I don't wanna give up my hope.

 _No matter how difficult the journey, if it meant finding you then I will never give up, I'll never regret starting the journey to be with you again. Even if I get hurt, even if I lose everything I will not lose hope. "Fighting without hope is no way to live. It's just a way to die." I'll find you one way or another._

Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday.

I'm starting to thank that I'm still here,

Though the pain of loss still hurts me.

 _I remember all the time we've spent, all the happy memories. When I awoke after my crystal stasis and heard everyone saying that you are gone, I've asked myself if I should even keep on living while the person who gave me my everything, my world, my life is gone. You've given everything up for me to live on, so I thought there is no point in living if it means I will lose the last family member I have. But now, I've realized that you'll one day come back to me. The thought of losing you still hurts, but I know that one day, you'll come back to me smiling that rare smile of yours. And just thinking of seeing your happy face once more makes me really grateful that I'm still alive, that I never gave up on living, that I treasured the life you protected._

Making me smile, making me laugh many times.

 _Whenever I was down, whenever someone picked on me,when... when... our parents died, you found a way to be strong and comforted me. You may be a person of few words but your presence alone makes me really happy. No matter what my mood, you never fail to make me laugh._

Everything is gentle to me because you are making it so.

 _You endured all the hardships and pain, you kept your emotions bottled up, all the sorrow, grief, everything without ever letting it out so that I don't have to deal with them. When our parents died, a part of you never made it out. In order to be my pillar, you never cried, all your sadness kept inside. When we needed the money you joined the GC despite knowing how dangerous it is. I don't know what you must have gone through during all those times, you never let me I know how difficult life has been for you and you did it all so that I never had to endure any hardship. I never realized until now what you must have went thru to give me an ordinary life. To shoot away all my hardships away. Whenever you get home, you just smile at me even though I see how tired you are. You have given me your everything, and with that I thank you._

Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world.

It's not to lose what I truly need.

I will make, sure to build the beautiful days together.

 _With your guide, I know_ _ _now_ why I am still alive. It is not to lose everything I cared about, it is not to lose you. I will find you and make sure to bring back the happy memories. I promise you that someday we will once again live happily and make new memories to cherish. _

****, I'm gonna see the new world  
With nothing but the love you gave me  
Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared  
****, I'm gonna go to the new world  
With nothing but the strength you gave me  
There's nothing to be afraid of,  
I know your love will lead me where I should be  
Even if it is dark and hard time for me,  
I don't wanna give up my hope

 _As I've said, I'll go on this journey and bring you back. I will not regret anything._

Pray for all the things in this world.

And believe in the power of our love.

Sing a song of tomorrow.

 _I pray at the Fal'cie, I pray at Etro, and all the other Gods out there to someday find you, to someday smile and laugh with you once more. I believe that you are still alive despite everyone's objections. I will never stop believing in you._

Now we are not alone and we come to life again.

A new day will come to you, for you and me.

 _Finally, I've found you. I've missed you so much, the feeling of being around you makes me feel like everything is going to be alright like I'll be safe and protected. But then you vanished, saying that you need me to be strong, that once this ordeal is over you'll come back to me, that we can once again hope for a bright future, that for sure we'll find a way to fix everything. I woke up hoping you would be with me, but it was all just a dream. But it felt so real, like you really were with me. I cry once more missing you so much, I promise you that until I can embrace you this will be the last time I cry, the last time that I'll be weak. I felt my dream to be so surreal, but it's not. Not to worry I know that soon it will be._

****, I'm gonna go to the new world.

With nothing but the love you gave me.

Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared.

****, I'm gonna go to the new world.

With nothing but the strength you gave me.

There's nothing to be afraid,

I know your love will lead me where we should be.

Even if it dark and hard time for us,

I don't wanna give up, our HOPE.

 _Being with you once more is the only wish I have, but if I need to save this world to get you back, then I will do just that. I will not regret on this decision. You told me what to do to bring you back, I believe in you. You will never put me in any danger. I will keep on believing, I'm not afraid, I know I'll see you again someday. Lightning, thank you for taking care of me, for helping me, for protecting physically and emotionally, for saving me, for being my support and pillar, for being the only person to stay by my side despite all the hardships, thank you for everything. Now it my turn to help you . My turn to save my sister, Claire. I still need you. I love you._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is my first ever fiction, I know my English isn't good at all, but please do tell me where to improve on. How can I make this better. I'm writing my own story and wanted to use this as a base. Please do review and do comment on how I wrote it. Thanks.


End file.
